


Lace, your treat

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s Halloween, I’ll give you a treat if you give me one", Kuroko had said. Kagami could not have prepared himself for what was to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagakuro month 20014 week 5, Halloween! It's rated as Mature because of the ending and just to be on the safe side, but the next chapter is undoubtedly Explicit.  
> Betaed by limyth!

_It's Halloween, I'll give you a treat if you give me one_ , Kuroko had said, but Kagami wasn't sure if that wasn't just an excuse. Scratch that, it was just an excuse but he couldn't say anything about it or Kuroko would take his  _treat_  away from him. Because whatever that meant, he wanted it.

So, Kagami waited patiently, which in his case meant pacing around and getting busy with cooking so he wouldn't be waiting next to his front door, expectant, until Kuroko arrived. He filled his head with the recipe, engrossing in the motion and steps, completely forgetting to think of Kuroko's words. That is, until the bell rang.

He was alone, so he didn't even pretend to stall and just ran for the door in record time, stopping to breathe and try to act collected before opening. Of course, Kuroko's face was clear in telling him that he had not succeeded and that was why Tetsuya was the discreet one of the two, really Kagami-kun.

Tetsuya, who was for all intends and purposes wearing a white sheet all around himself, with convenient and artfully made holes for his head and arms, leaving him completely covered from neck to feet but free to move.

“Trick or treat” he announced with the tiniest smile, amused by Kagami's evident puzzlement and surprise.

“Treat, treat. I have your treat”, the redhead hurried to answer, squinting to try to look through the fabric, sure that if Kuroko had promised him a treat, he would get one sooner or later.

They had dinner like usual, save for the candles that illuminated the room, trying to give off a spooky aura, but just managing to make everything romantic. On that note, Kuroko's costume didn’t get any less disconcerting, but Taiga could only look at it sideways in an effort to not amuse his boyfriend so much.

After dinner, the interchange started. Kagami presented Kuroko with his treat, the ultimate handmade vanilla milkshake and blushed when the bluenette actually moaned after tasting it, slurping slowly, eyes closed and an expression of absolute bliss on his face.

When Kuroko finished, he licked his lips, opening his eyes lazily to look at Kagami, who had been attentively drinking in every detail and swallowed, knowing it was finally the time.

Kuroko didn't say a thing, just got up to stand next to his boyfriend, moving his arms into the sheet to get it loose while he kicked his shoes away.

“You can take it off”

Kagami stood in one fast movement, almost tripping on the chair in his haste. He put his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders, ignoring the trembling of anticipation, and lifted the sheet little by little. What he had thought to be just light blue socks turned out to be stockings, reaching all the way up to Kuroko’s thighs and ending in lace, black garters in place on his waist. His underwear was of lace too, covering what Kagami could see was a hard on, cut clearly made for man and not for woman.

Taiga swallowed again, the image of Kuroko ordering this or buying it in person too much to even fathom at the moment. He took the sheet off completely, now confronted with a flushed Kuroko that refused to look anywhere other than his face.

His torso was bare, pink nipples prickly with arousal. He had wristbands in the same fashion that the stockings, lacy and light blue, with one ribbon on each one, and a collar with a tiny phantom charm.

And he had walked like that to Kagami’s place.

Now,  _that_  was a treat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko looked so hot, _so hot_ like that, his pale skin teasing him from under the fabric. He wanted a taste of all that, he needed it like freaking _air_.

“Does Kagami-kun like it?”

Like it? Kagami was going crazy, he didn’t know what to say or how to react. He was speechless. Absolutely, utterly, one hundred percent speechless. Kuroko looked so hot, _so hot_ like that, blue lace letting Taiga trace the outline of his cock with his eyes, his pale skin teasing him from under the fabric. He wanted a taste of all that, he needed it like freaking _air_.

Without warning, he took Kuroko into his arms, bridal style, ignoring the undignified gasp of surprise and protest of the other, unceremoniously going straight to his bedroom. Kuroko fought him all the way, even though he was blushing to the tips of his ears. Just passed the threshold, he used an ignite pass on his boyfriend’s stomach, effectively freeing himself, avoiding being thrown onto the bed like he knew Kagami would do.

The redhead doubled over, hand rubbing at the sore spot. But he was not about to get beaten, so he closed the door, looking down, just the sight of Kuroko’s covered feet enough to send a jolt of desire through his body. Then he stood, as tall as he was, and circled his boyfriend’s waist with one arm.

Kuroko had thought that Kagami would yell at him, like usual, complaining like a kid for the aggression, but was instead surprised. Apparently, he liked the treat so much that he had entered in a trance of utter concentration, focusing only on him.

“Kagami-kun”

“Yeah”

Kuroko felt so little like this, chest heaving just from that hand on his waist and that deep voice that was enough to send shivers through his whole frame. He was sure there was something he wanted to say, maybe reprimand Kagami for being an impulsive idiot, but all of that died in his tongue when the redhead’s hand reached lower to squeeze one buttock, gently coaxing him to stand with his back against the closed door. Kuroko hated and melted at how Kagami’s tactical power appeared on such occasions.

“K-kuroko”, he stammered suddenly, making Kuroko open his eyes. “This is…”

Now without finesse, Kagami turned him around, eliciting a huff from the other, to take the first look at his back. What he had thought were laced panties were so much more. So much hotter and that was the only word in his already limited vocabulary right now.

Kuroko let him look, unsure of what he would say anyway, arms braced against the door and a self-conscious flush on his cheeks. He had bought the attire on a whim, without having discussed anything of the sort with Kagami before. It had been a bet and so far, the redhead seemed so engrossed in it that his instincts had took over, which was always a good, if dangerous, sign.

The panties formed a beautiful triangle of lace placed right on the butt, framing it, conveniently giving him access to Kuroko’s entrance without needing to take them off. Kagami was losing his mind. He ran his hands from Tetsuya’s shoulders and down, breath becoming so ragged and loud that the other could feel it prickling at his back. He rubbed at his sides, clutching, barely holding back so he could take in every detail, every jump of muscle under his fingers.

Kuroko was also breathing heavy, swallowing every now and then, cock already twitching, the situation and focus of his lover making him tremble with excitement and anticipation. Kagami’s hands traveled down slowly, thumbs rubbing the dimples of his back, then kneading his buttocks apart, probably taking a good look at his hole. Kagami was careful, yes, but he didn’t usually take the time to do things this paused, leaving that to his boyfriend. When he did though, it had an amazing effect on Kuroko, who got restless and impatient.

In the silence of the room, only interrupted by their breathing, Kuroko heard a soft thump against the floor, and suddenly Kagami’s tongue was in his ass, almost _inside_ of it. He hummed, an obscene moan of pleasure leaving his lips, pretty much like the one Kuroko had let out when he tasted the vanilla milkshake. The difference was that this one resonated from Tetsuya’s hole to his back and limbs, making his knees buckle.

Kagami was burying his face in Kuroko’s butt, hands holding his hips so he wouldn’t fall down. The same taste he had tried many times before seemed even richer, somehow stronger next to the fresh new smell of the panties. The heady scent made him greedy, licking again and again in the hopes to get more of it, more of everything he could get, more of the different notes of the flavor, more of the heat. He wanted to be surrounded by it, enclosed in that hot and tight passage, but he couldn’t stop his hunger for it, his mouth having free reign to ravish the puckered muscle.

Kuroko’s head was hanging between his shoulders, the only image in front of him was his own naked torso and the growing stain in the front of his panties. The lace was restricting his erection, giving it a delicious squeeze that only served to make him harder. It was not painful yet, and that thought somehow made him hotter, that Kagami could make him even come just from licking his butthole.

The sounds intensified, wet pops when Kagami smooched the tender skin of Kuroko’s cheeks, the heavy breathing from them both, Kuroko’s gasps and moans, the constant swallows from the redhead to avoid an excess of saliva.

Kagami was eating, devouring Kuroko’s hole and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. Tetsuya’s knees felt so weak, he was sure they were going to give away any second now. Taiga had been kissing, all tongue and almost no teeth, his butt for around ten minutes, seemingly enjoying himself more and more. His knees would bruise, but Kuroko seriously doubted he would mind at all.

“K-kagami-kun”

“Hmh?”

Kuroko cried out, on the brink of coming right there, just by Kagami trying to talk with his mouth and tongue still flat against his entrance. His hips bucked backwards, Taiga letting him thrust freely against his face, tongue darting out to meet him in every push. Then Kagami had the best idea since he had decided to devour Tetsuya’s ass: he kept on saying nonsense, just anything as long as his mouth was making sound and driving his boyfriend crazy.

Kuroko’s hips moved relentlessly, looking for completion, arms still against the door and head looking down, eyes almost closed. He called Kagami’s name, or tried to, the broken plea answered when the readhead reached around to squeeze his throbbing cock just once and he came. And came. For long seconds, cum secured inside the panties, Kagami’s tongue still in his ass.

The dash of pleasure died down slowly, soft moans mingling with Kuroko’s breathing while his body started to obey him again. Kagami stood and took him into his arms, this time without any complaint. He left him over the bed and sat next to him, petting the tangled locks of blue hair; Kuroko had barely touched them, but they were a total mess.

“My panties are soaked”

Kuroko said, eyes closed and body lax. He was the very image of content, arms at his sides, chest moving up and down slowly, legs sprawled and a relaxed expression. Taiga swallowed when he took a look at his underwear, the big and unmistakable stain on them making his own dick throb.

“I-I know, you don’t have to say it”, he rubbed Kuroko’s hair to avoid looking at his eyes and took the chance to take another peek at his crotch.

“I knew Kagami-kun wouldn’t have the presence of mind to take them off”

“I’ll wash them”

“There is semen on them”

“I can clean that! Don’t underestimate me! A-and stop saying it!”

“Of course, I wouldn’t doubt of Kagami-kun’s abilities”

They stayed in silence for a while, Kagami still petting Kuroko’s hair and caressing his face, feeling his cheekbones. He even thought Tetsuya had fallen asleep, but instead the bluehead sighed and opened his eyes, surprising the other who almost jumped, bouncing on the bed.

“I’m alright now. Does Kagami-kun want to lie down?”

“What? Why?”

“Because I am going to blow you now” he said with an impassive face and serious tone once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, both feet on the floor.

Kagami spluttered, not a word coming out of his mouth. Since his boyfriend was already sitting there, Kuroko just kneeled in front of him, putting a pillow so he wouldn’t hurt his legs. The panties were starting to feel unpleasant, but Taiga’s erection was right in front of him, so he could wait to take them off. Besides, the redhead was still eying them, so he was in no hurry.

Oh, and talking about not being in a hurry.

“Kagami-kun can treat me to lingerie next year”, the comment was innocent enough, said while he removed Taiga’s sweatpants.

“O-ok”

“You can wear it”

As his only response, Kagami just blushed furiously, neck and chest going red too, swallowing loudly for the umpteenth time that day. His dick jumped against Kuroko’s lips and that was answer enough.

It was settled then, next year, it would be Kuroko’s treat.


End file.
